In the Supernatural World
by KeiDelaney
Summary: Gemini is looking for her twin brothers who went missing 7 months ago. She finally comes across Lance Smith, who was last with her brothers. Lance Smith blames himself for the death of twin brothers Pollux and Castor. When he stumbles across their younger sister, he leads her on a wild chase to keep himself alive.
1. Chapter 1: A Dead Man

**Chapter One: A Dead Man's Screams**

Gemini kissed her brothers good-bye.

"Be safe," Gemini told her brother Pollux. She gripped his face in her hands and brought him down so they were eye level. She looked deep into his icy blue eyes. "OK?"

Pollux nodded and kissed her nose, grinning. "We'll be OK, little sister. Don't worry."

Gemini nodded and smiled for his benefit, but his words didn't make smooth her worries. She moved to her brother Castor -Pollux' twin. He grinned down lazily at her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Gem," Castor said. His eyes, almost identical to Pollux', were light and carefree.

"Be good," Gemini told him. She lifted her chin and swallowed hard. Her throat was closing up with emotion. She was having a hard time not crying. She strained to keep her voice even. She felt something heavy, settling in her stomach, leaving a bitter and cold feeling in her heart.

"**We will**," they said in unison, climbing into their giant truck.

Gemini waved. "I love you guys."

* * *

"That was 7 months ago," Gemini said, digging the knife into the Hunter's throat. The Hunter, whose name she had forgotten, choked and flinched away from the blade. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know!" the Hunter cried. "I swear I don't!"

"C'mon now," Gemini said with a wicked smile. "You were the last one to see them, weren't you, Mr. Bracken?"

The Hunter, Mr. Bracken was his name, glared at her. "I wasn't! How many times do I have to tell you?! You're crazy!"

"Wrong answer." Gemini slashed the knife into his thigh and Bracken let out a yell. Gemini quickly dumped gasoline into his open mouth and he choked, gagging on the cruel liquid. "Where are they?!"

"I don't know!" Bracken shouted back, tears and gasoline running down his scruffy face. Gemini had to admit, he had looked better a few days ago when he was freshly shaven and not sniveling.

"Then tell me someone who does!" Gemini stabbed her knife into his forearm and the Hunter screamed.

"Lance!" The Hunter gasped out. "Lance Smith!"

Gemini pulled the knife out and Bracken yelped. She gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks for all your help, Mr. Bracken." Gemini turned on her heel and began to walk off.

"W-wait! Wait!" Bracken called. "What about me?"

Gemini smiles over her shoulder and produces a lighter from her pocket. "Have a good day, Mr. Bracken."

Gemini threw the lit lighter and left the building that echoed with a dead-man's screams.

* * *

**Hi there! This story was created by me and a friend of mine. Its kinda like a mad lib so we have no idea where this is going. And we just trade off chapters. So I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**BTW, these characters [Gemini, Pollux, Castor, Lance, and Mr. Bracken] are all our own. And we may, or may not, be meeting Dean, Cas, and Sam in the near future :}**


	2. Chapter 2: The Twins

**Chapter Two: The Twins**

"On to the fun part," Lance said sarcastically as he got into his 12 year old never-been-washed Ford. He had just learned where the bones of the angry spirit Jordan had been buried. "After I torch the bones, it's off to Baltimore," he muttered to himself.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Lance finally gets to Jordan's grave. It had be a long and tiring day for Lance. He did not want to dig up some old mans grave but he didn't have any other choice. Now that the bones were at his feet, he did what any other Hunter like him would do: torch the bones. With the snap of his fingers, he lit the bones on fire. 10 seconds later Lance snapped his fingers again and the flames died, leaving nothing except the slightly burnt grass.

* * *

On his way to Baltimore, Lance thought back to the day when he first discovered his powers...

It was about 14 years ago, in 5th grade, Lance was trying to prepare himself for his weekly round with the neighborhood bullies. Lance had to walk home every Friday from school because his older brother, Brian, had the day time shift at work. Brian, age 23 at the time, was pretty much Lances father ever sence their parents died in a car crash 6 years earlier. Brian had been looking for a job where he can be there for his brother more, but a high school dropout doesn't exactly give you that many options.

Not having another way to get home, Lance always took the same route which took him right pass John's house.

John and his friends always waited for Lance. And when he did show, they used him like a punching bag.

Today though, Lance was done with it. He was going to fight back. Of course that attitude only lasted for about 8 seconds till he was on the ground. As John was kicking him, all Lance could think about was telling them to stop. Usually saying that only makes them even more angry, but it was almost like someone else was inside him when he finally yelled "Stop!"

Lance, knowing it probably wouldn't work, just layed there, waiting. Once he noticed the kicking had ceased, he looked up. There John was, in mid kick position but not moving. Lance looked around noticing the other boys in the exact same frozen state. Lance, realizing he had the his opportunity to strike, rose his fist and...

_**CRASH!**_

Since, he hadn't been paying attention to the road, Lance crashed his Ford into a midnight blue Jetta, trying to turn on to the street.

Lance glanced down at himself, assessing for injuries. He was not to injured. He let out a sigh of relief, and exited the car to check on the others. "Do me a favor and don't be dead," Lance said has he went to go check on the strangers he just hit.

He did a quick check and saw that there were only two boys, both out cold. Lance leaned in the shattered driver's side window and checked for the pulse of the driver, then did the same with the passenger. "Good, they're still breathing," he said to himself with relief laced thickly in his voice. "Alright let's get you two to a hospital." Lance put a hand on each of them and in a blink of an eye, they were in front of the nearest hospital.

Lance would've healed them himself but he could only do so much before passing out from exhaustion. Then it would take him a week to fully recover.

* * *

The two boys were in a coma for 5 months.

Lance never left them to make sure they would live. He had never killed a human being and he didn't plan on doing it now either.

Each day Lance healed them little by little but their condition kept getting worse.

Finally, Lance had build up enough energy to heal them both completely.

That's when they woke up.

Lance apologized for hitting them and explained everything that had happened since that day. They were skeptical about his abilities, but after a few demonstrations, they believed him.

They introduced themselves as the twins Pollux and Castor: Demon Hunters, like Lance.

"So why were you on your way to Baltimore?" One of the twins -Pollux, Lance had learned- asked.

"I heard some hunters named Sam and Dean were in trouble. I was going to help," Lance replied.

"That's why we were headed that way too," said Castor, Pollux's brother.

"Well they're long gone now," Lance sighed. He pulled out his phone and saw a notification on it reminding him...

"However," he began again. "There is a new case that I could use y'alls help in. There's a nest of vamps near here. I'd take it myself but I'm not exactly in perfect condi-"

"Sorry," Pollux interrupted, "but we need to find our sister. She's probably worried sick." Pollux pulled on his jacket and motioned to his brother Castor, who too spurred into action.

"Please," Lance begged. "this is a really big one and I'm out of juice." Lance normally would never ask for help but he knew he would die if he didn't have back-up.

"The man said no," Castor said firmly. His eyes were dark and stormy -an obvious 'This topic is over.'

"What if I used my powers to protect your sister? And I fix y'alls car." Lance was very desperate at this point.

"And how exactly would u do that?" Castor asked, his tone dangerous.

"A spell. I know a spell that only works with families. If one family member is lost, his/her senses are heightened 75% until they are reunited with their family," Lance explained quickly.

Pollux pulled his brother aside and they talked about it for a while. It was obviously they were still going to say 'No' to Lance, so he used what little energy he had to influence their minds just a little. Luckily for him it was just enough.

"Fine," Pollux finally said. "We'll help you, but only if you help us find her afterwards. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Lance had learned that the vamps send small groups to patrol the area where the nest was.

The three hunters separated and began to take them down one by one. At first it was working fine. Lance had killed off two, Pollux ganked another two, but Castor was still playing with his first one.

"What's the matter? Handle a little dead man's blood? Why don't you _walk it off?_" Castor sliced off the vampire's legs and the vamp went down with a howl. Castor kicked the dead body, smiling to himself.

Then he heard someone talking. First it was faint, then it got closer and closer.

"_You like to play games? Well I do too!_"

Castor turned and saw the vamp just as he swung his arm at him. Castor was able to get out a scream right before he was knocked out. "You messed with the wrong family, buster," Castor heard before he fell completely unconscious.

* * *

Pollux heard his brother's cry and ran towards the sound. Just as he got to the scene, two more vamps had shown up to take care of him. Pollux, fighting to get away, called for Lance. Pollux struggled with the vampires, slashing where he could. But he was outnumbered and caught by surprise. It didn't take long for him to go under.

* * *

Lance had just finished his part of the group when he heard Pollux scream. He ran for Pollux but was attacked by the same two vamps that got Pollux. Lance tried to dodge the vampires, but they refused to let him by. He only caught glimpses of Pollux and Castor being dragged away by another, older looking vampire and three others with him. Lance, in desperation and frustration, used his powers to take out the last of the vampires.

Lance slumped to the floor, his head in his hands, thinking frantically of a plan to save his new comrades.

An angry hiss caught his attention and Lance whirled at the sound. He caught the vampire in the stomach with his dagger. The vampire wend down quickly. Lance got a fist full of the final vampire's shirt and demanded the location of the twins.

The vampire grinned wickedly, blood dripping down his chin. "You'll never find them," he taunted. He cackled evilly.

"_Where are they?!_" Lance screamed. "_What have you done with them?!"_

"Oh, they're alive," the vampire told him. "But you'll never find them before they Turn."

Lance, now enraged, twisted the knife and the vampire went silent. All were dead except the leader and three that went with him. Who knows where they were now with Pollux and Castor?

Two months later, one discovery changed everythin


	3. Chapter 3: Deal or No Deal

**Chapter Three: Deal or No Deal**

Gemini did a lot of Hunter research on her boy, Lance Smith. She was at The Roadhouse with a bottle of Coke in her hands, eyeing the other Hunters at the pool table who were laughing loudly and obnoxiously. They all looked a little more drunk than they had originally planned.

Gemini was debating whether or not it was worth it when-

The room when in and out of focus. The lights were suddenly too bright for her. Gemini's head pounded angrily as her ears seemed to turn up the volume. She clamped her hands over her them, trying to block out all sound. Strong odors and fragrances invaded her nose and Gemini was left gagging.

"Kid," a voice too loud and too close said. Hands hovered around her back. "_Kid_, are you OK?"

Gemini didn't reply, only shook her head in protest.

"What was she drinking?" The loud female voice shouted to another.

"Just a Coke," replied another female whose voice was softer as if further away but still ear to Gemini.

Someone sniffed. "Nothing, from what I can tell." This voice was deeper and had a country twang to it.

"Man, what a nice-"

"Shapeshifters down the avenue, closing-"

"You wouldn't believe it-!"

"Kid, can you-?"

Gemini screamed, her body on a sensory overload. Too many things bombarding her, demanding her attention. It all became too much.

She only hoped someone would catch her when she fell.

* * *

When Gemini awoke, she felt coarse fabric wrapped around her body. The smell of alcohol and body odor reminded her that she was still at The Roadhouse. Gemini sat up slowly, clutching her head in her hands. Her temples throbbed painfully with every movement.

"You OK there, kid?" a familiar, loud voice said.

Gemini looked up, rapidly blinking against the blinding lights. Soon, she adjusted and saw in perfect clarity, a middle aged woman with long auburn hair standing at the door of the cramped room with her arms folded over her chest. It was the bartender -Ellen Harvelle.

"I've got a raging headache," Gemini admitted. "And I feel as if I've just been used like an origami project."

Ellen sighed and crossed the room to Gemini and handed her a glass of water. Gemini took it with a grateful smile and took a sip. Iron, salt, and bleach coated her tongue as she drank. She nearly choked, but swallowed the liquid anyways. Ellen was watching her warily as if-

"Holy water?" Gemini guessed. She thought of the bleach taste and glanced at Ellen with mild irritation.

"Everything here is laced with holy water," Ellen told her. She took the empty cup from Gemini and turned to leave the room. "We all have to be cautious."

Gemini nodded in understanding. "Thank you, for all your help," she said, standing and reaching for her jacket -the one Pollux had given her, her sixteenth birthday. It was a large jacket. It went down mid thigh. It was black, leather, and worn with age. She obviously wasn't the first owner this jacket had seen. It had inside pockets for IDs, knives, some bullets, and other miscellaneous yet necessary items. She checked all of them, then slid her hands into the sleeves and rested her hands in the outermost pockets. Inside, Gemini gripped her hand over a ring on a chain and she sighed.

"No problem," Ellen said. "Just try to keep your liquor down, next time. Alright, kid?"

Gemini didn't bother to tell her that whatever came over her wasn't alcohol. She nodded. "Sure thing, ma'am."

Ellen turned to leave but she turned back and said, "Oh. Ash did some searching for you. Found your boy -Lance Smith?"

Gemini's head whipped towards her. "Excuse me?"

"You mumbled in your sleep about a 'Lance Smith'," Ellen explained.

"I don't sleep talk."

Ellen grinned. "This time you did."

And she left.

* * *

Gemini called a taxi after Ash, a mullet-headed hill-billy with a brain, gave her some recent addresses and aliases she could search in order to find Lance Smith. The closest town, according to Ash's list, was in Wyoming. Gemini hefted her backpack, duffel bag, and suitcase out to the taxi waiting for her out front.

When she was situated, she told the taxi driver the address, who eyed her warily. She rolled her eyes and fronted up the money she had conned out of a few drunken men in The Roadhouse. Looking satisfied, he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Gemini is probably the only Hunter who has to look for trouble. She wasn't one who had the ability to stumble across a case. She usually had to be handed one. So when a man with sketchy looking shades and a carefree smile approached her in Wheatland, Wyoming, she was suspicious.

"Fancy meeting a Hunter 'round these parts," the man said after sitting next to her on the iron bench where she was perched. "How _strange_."

"Strange, indeed," Gemini agreed. Gemini took a deep breath to calm her nerves and got a large dosage of sulfur stink. She cast a wide eyed glance at the man, who didn't seem to be paying her much attention. She quickly turned her gaze away and casually reached for the dagger inside her jacket pocket.

"In front of a crowd of people?" the demon said, gesturing to the people idly walking by all around them. While Wheatland was the smallest city in Wyoming, it was still large enough. "Not the brightest Hunter, are we?"

"You don't seem to be posing any threats," Gemini said. She glared at the demon. "What do you want?"

"To make you a deal."

"With a demon? Puh-lease."

"Ah, but you're going to like this one, Gemini." The demon leaned forward on his knees and Gemini stiffened. He knew she was a Hunter. He seemed to predict her moves. He knew her name. He was dangerous.

"Oh?" Gemini taunted, keeping down the anxiousness rising inside of her.

"Your brothers. I know where they are," the demon said, casting her a side smile.

Gemini exploded into action. She clocked the demon, who went sprawling off the bench. She charged after him as he tried to scuttle away. She caught him by the back of his jacket and hauled him to his feet. She moved her body in front of him so it looked as though she were having a very private and very personal conversation with him. People soon turned their attention elsewhere.

She pulled a vial of holy water from her jacket and discreetly began to pour the contents onto the demon. The demon hissed and squirmed, but Gemini held him firm.

"_Tell me where they are_," Gemini growled in a low tone. "_Or, so help me, I'll __**kill**__ you on this very spot_."

The demon chuckled. "I don't think you know who I am, Gem." Gemini shivered at the mention of her nickname. He began to pull off his sunglasses, but Gemini's grip on him hardened and she dumped more holy water on him. He growled and, in the blink of an eye, Gemini was back against the bench, the demon's hands at her throat, and all the pedestrians gone like his sunglasses.

Without his sunglasses, Gemini could see in full clarity, that his eyes were yellow.

The demon released his grip on her throat and Gemini relaxed slightly. He grinned at her. "Gem. Allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Azazel."

Gemini swallowed hard. While she knew little folklore about the guy, she knew enough that what she was dealing with was way out of her league.

"I have a deal for you," he said. "For every Hunter you kill, I'll give you a clue as to where your brother's are."

Gemini sneered. "That's not good enough. Tell me where they are!"

Azazel smiled at her. "Oh, but you see, you're not really in the position to make demands. I can kill you before your puny brain even register's I'm gone."

Gemini went silent and glared at the demon.

"Now, as I said before. Every Hunter you kill, I'll personally come to tell you hints as to where your precious brothers are. Do we have a deal?"

Gemini paused. "What happens if I say no?"

"Ah yes," Azazel said. "Then I'll tell my children to go kill them."

Gemini's eyes widened. "No, please-!"

"_Do we have a deal, Gem?_" Azazel repeated, his tone dark.

Gemini closed her eyes, a tear escaping them. She gritted her teeth and met the gaze of the demon.

"_**Yes**_."


	4. Chapter 4: Lance Smith

**Chapter Four: Lance Smith**

Gem dropped the match and watched the body ignite. She stayed immobile, mesmerized by the flames. Heat licked her cheeks and she was forced to look away.

"You didn't deserve this," Gem said as her eulogy to the Hunter, Pete, whose body burned before her.

"Of course he did!" said a cheery voice. "He was a Hunter!"

Gemini's nose burned with the stink of sulfur. She turned to see Azazel, striding towards her from across the pyre with a lazy grin. Her eyes pricked with tears. She turned her head and talked herself into believing it was the smoke.

"You did good, Gem," Azazel said. She flinched at her nickname. "I almost didn't think you could do it."

"I had to," Gemini protested weakly.

"Right, right."

"The clue. Where are they?" Gem demanded.

"All in due time," Azazel said flippantly. "I need to clean up your mess back at the hotel room first."

"_No!_" Gemini shouted with the stomp of her foot. "_Tell me__** now!**_ I did your job! I obeyed perfectly! Tell me my clue!"

"You know what? I don't like your tone," Azazel growled. He flashed in front of her so they were nose to nose. Gemini stumbled backwards, fear overriding her sudden burst of rebellion. "You'd better watch your mouth or I might just let my fingers slip right through your brothers' _chests_." His eyes searched hers. "There will be no one to blame but _yourself_."

Gemini struggled to hold back the tears threatening to burst. "I'm sorry," she said.

Azazel's mouth twisted into a crude smile. "I want you to beg for my forgiveness."

Gem's eyes flashed with unadulterated hatred but she swallowed her pride and bent to bow-

Azazel's boot slammed down against her back and she collapsed to her knees gasping. "_**BEG!**_" he ordered.

"_I'm sorry!_" Gemini cried. "Please accept my apologize! Please don't-" Gemini choked on the words. "Please don't kill _me_."

Gem's head was still bend low, her neck exposed. Her body quaked with the terror that he would reject the apology and kill her brothers right then and there.

He chuckled. Gemini looked up. "Oh, Gem, when you ask so nicely, how could I not forgive you?"

"Thank you," Gemini all but spat. "Your gratitude and kindness leave me whirling."

Azazel's lips curled in amusement. "Good, good. B-R-B! That means 'be right back' B-T-W. That means 'by the way.'" He laughed and then he was gone.

"I know what they mean," Gem snarled haughtily and turned her gaze to the fire that was slowly dying out.

When the body was ashes, she left.

It was only in the car when Gem noticed the growing pain in her shoulder. Gem cautiously peeled off her shirt to check her wound. She hissed in protest and strained her neck to see the damage.

Gem remembered Pete gotten a good swipe with a knife he had concealed in his jeans and mentally swore at her own stupidity. She pulled out the first aid kit in her backpack and awkwardly dressed the wound. Gem clenched her jaw to keep back the cries of torment.

The more Gem cleaned the injury, the more the pain spread. Hot agony bubbled to the surface. Her head was light but darkness seeped into her vision.

_No_, Gem thought._ I will hold on. I __**have**__ to._

By now, Gem had come to the assumption that the knife had been poisoned. But she didn't know with what and therefore couldn't administer any treatment for fear of disturbing it more.

More darkness clouded her and Gem soon relaxed, suddenly OK with death. A small smile graced her lips and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Lance was on his way back to the Roadhouse for hope of any more news on Vampire sightings. He swore up and down about last night's progression. He had raided another Vampire nest and found nothing on the twins. His source had proved unreliable and now he had to depend on the Roadhouse.

Lance disliked the Roadhouse, only because of the many people. He didn't work well with others, as the night with the twins proved. He prefered to be independent and isolated.

Lance's attention caught when his headlights glared off a silver car pulled to the side of the road half-hazardously. His curiosity peaked and he slowed, pulling off to the shoulder of the road.

He got out and glanced around for the driver but saw no one. Lance cautiously pulled out his dagger from his boat that was covered in dead-mans-and-vampire-blood. He crept up to the silver Volkswagen and peered into the passenger window.

Inside was a girl with her shirt half off, blood covering most of her torso and the seat. The sight of the blood sent Lance into heroic mode. He tried the door handle in vain. He growled in frustration and punched the window. Only a few cracks. Pain flared through his knuckles and wrist. Lance clenched his jaw and tried to think things out. He glanced around but saw no blunch object he could use. Lance braced himself again and slammed his elbow into the window. This was more of a success. With one last hit, the window gave way to a thousand glittering tear drops.

Lance threw open the door and reached inside for the girl, who hadn't stirred a muscle throughout the commotion.

He did a quick sweep of the car and saw a backpack full of clothes, a first aid kit, and a hand full of weapons. Lance wasn't sure how to feel knowing the girl was a Hunter- relieved or sad? She didn't look any older than 19.

Lance noticed the blood was still pouring from the wound in her shoulder. He swore when he saw the damage. He called upon his power and sensed the poison raging through her veins, creeping towards her heart.

Her heart.

Lance leaned down and checked her pulse. It was there but faint. He swore again. He didn't have any other choice. By the time he reached the Roadhouse and got her medical attention, it could be too late.

He didn't want to have to use his power, but if he wanted to save the girl, he was going to have to.

Lance gently placed his palm over her forehead and willed her to heal. When the injury in her shoulder closed up, and the black in her veins disappeared, Lance pulled his hand away, gasping and sweating. Bringing her back from the verge of death took alot out of him.

With a set determination, Lance hauled the girl out of the car carefully and slowly made his way back to his truck.

* * *

Lance didn't wait long for her to wake up. Since the healing process had been magically sped up, the body could come out of its energy-preserving-coma.

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced around groggily. When she didn't recognize her surroundings she bolted up straight, the seat-belt automatically locking at the sudden movement.

"Wha-?"

Lance chuckled. "No need to thank me, girly. I only saved your life. All in a day's work."

The girl jumped at his voice and her head whipped towards him. He kept his eyes firmly on the road. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are you taking me? What's going on? What do you mean you 'saved my life'?" she demanded.

"Woah there!" he laughed. "Save the interrogations for the demons."

"How did you know that?"

"That you're a Hunter? Didn't take much. The Devil's Trap on the lock of your backpack and the weapons stashed on various places of your body gave you away."

"Who are you?"

"Better question: who are _you_ and what happened?"

"I asked first," she said childishly.

"That you did. But since we don't trust one another, looks like neither of us are going to get an answer."

"Of _course_ I don't trust you!" the girl exploded. "I'm in an unfamiliar car, going who knows where, with a stranger! That gives you all of about _zero_ trust points!"

She made a good point, thought Lance. "We're on our way to the Roadhouse," he lamented.

"_**Who. Are. You?**_"

"Lance," he said tersely. "My name's Lance."

He heard her breath catch. "Lance what?"

"I didn't hear a name from you," Lance said gruffly.

The girl sat up straighter and stared. "Name: Gemini Ackerman. Age: Nine-teen. Blood-type: AB positive. Zodiac sign: Libra. I graduated from Lincoln high school in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I went to college-"

"Thanks for the life story, girly," Lance interrupted.

"What's your last name?" Gemini persisted.

"Its none of your business."

"I was stabbed."

"Wait-what?" Lance was floored by the sudden change in topics. Her abrupt about-face was throwing him off. He had to admit it was a very good tactic.

"You asked what happened," she explained. "I was stabbed with a poisonous knife here-" Gemini moved to show her left shoulder when she gasped. "What the-?!" Gemini grasped thehe hem of her shirt and quickly began moving it up.

"_Glory!_" Lance cried. He snatched her shirt and pulled it down. "What is this?! A strip-tease?"

Gemini glared at him. "I was stabbed in the shoulder!"

"So?! I don't need proof! I believe you!"

"That's not the point!" Gemini shouted. "If I was stabbed, why am I not bleeding to death right now? Where's my wound? How am I suddenly healed?"

"Oh." Lance blinked. "That."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" Lance blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mighta-sorta-have healed you. Maybe."

"...What?" At a glance, Gemini looked bewildered.

"I have… powers. I was able to heal you with the touch of my hand," Lance explained. He had planned what to say while she was asleep but it sounded crazier aloud.

Gemini was silent for a long time. It was killing him. The quiet, he liked. The silence put him off.

"_Say something_," he begged. "Please, anything."

"You're outta your mind."

Lance took a moment to process this. "Better than nothing," he had to admit.

"That's impossible," Gemini said in an empty voice.

"Not really. When you deliver such news, you can only expect an answer like that. Its actually kinda comforting 'cause of the-"

"Not that!" Gemini snapped. "Its impossible to have super powers! It's just not-"

Lance winced at the term. "I'd prefer we call it 'psychic abilities'. It sounds more professional."

Gemini sneered. "Do the powers affect your head?" She asked coldly.

"Ouch. That wounds the soul."

"I don't believe you," Gemini said in a superior tone.

Lance _tched_ his tongue in annoyance. "You've been brought back from the brink of death, how is that not proof enough?"

"How do I know I haven't been in a coma for the past few months and have only now woken up completely healed?" Gemini taunted.

Lance cringed at the analogy. "You don't have any scar tissue. Magic heals the ugliest of anything. Humans can't do the same."

"I'm surprised then it hasn't healed your face," Gemini lashed out.

"You're exhausted," Lance sighed. "We'll be at the Roadhouse in a couple of hours."

Gemini fell silent and Lance took a quick look at her. She was leaning against the window, her body pressed up against the door as much as she could.

Lance sighed. Her last biting comment made him feel self conscious. He fidgeted uncomfortably and glanced in the mirror.

"...Sorry."

Lance jumped but when he looked at her, she looked fast asleep.

* * *

Gemini felt bad for her last comment. She knew she was being harsh but the guy -Lance- put her on edge. And his little 'I have super powers' claim didn't make her feel any better.

Still, her comment was uncalled for.

Gem took a peek at him and caught him taking a quick glance in the mirror. Her heart constricted and guilt over took her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her eyes snapped shut and she feigned sleeping. Lance jumped but there was silence. Gem waited until she was sure he wasn't looking but oblivion soon took hold.

And she slept.

* * *

Lance was true to his word. The moment they arrived at the Roadhouse, he shook Gem awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a moment to absorb her surroundings. She gave a wane smile when she recognized where she was.

She sat up slowly and stretched. "_Salve_," she said. "_Parati in diem tertium?_"

"Don't speak French," Lance deadpanned.

"_Paenitet_," Gemini said sheepishly. "I mean-I'm sorry. I dunno why, but on the occasion I lapse into dead languages. That was Latin."

"Oh yes." Lance rolled his eyes. "Because everyone just offhandedly knows Latin."

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-_" Gem grinned. "That's Latin."

Lance growled and looked away. He recognized the words. They were the beginning of an exorcism. He'd memorized the words but their origins and meanings had escaped his learning.

The two exited the car and headed towards the semi-packed Roadhouse. As soon as they entered the place they both headed to the bar. Joe, a small perky blonde, came to take their order. Lance took a Root Beer and Gemini a Coke.

"Oh, you found him," Ellen said, coming up from behind Joe.

Gem's brows rose. "_Ignosco?_"

"Lance Smith," Ellen said. She gestured to Lance with the jerk of her head. "That's him."

Gemini's heart stopped and her drink dribbled down her chin. She dropped the Coke onto the counter and quickly swiped her hand across the back of her hand and whirled on Lance. Her eyes were wide and frantic. "_You!_" she cried.

"Me!" Lance said with a wave of his hand.

"**_Where are my brothers?!_**" She launched herself at Lance and clutched at the lapels of his jacket.

Lance's brows furrowed for a second before his eyes widened in recognition. "_You?!_"

"Me!"

"**_You're their sister?!_**"

"Where're my brothers?! Tell me now!"

Lance gulped.

* * *

**Hi there! I'm Kei! Hoped you like this chapter :D **

**I'll be posting another Supernatural fanfic that's completely seperate from this one.**

**One day Sam and Dean, on a case, walk up to the door of Lynette Williams -a lonely fangirl. She immediately jumps at the chance to work along with them. But the Winchester brothers are completely against having a regular girl with them. They're even more put off with Hunting with her!**

**Can't wait to post it**


End file.
